


i crash, u crash

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: remember i crash, u crash by requiemzoe? WELL, it's back for chapter 2! i recommend reading theirs before this so you can get chapter 1 and 2 without skipping the other bits.There was no more questioning if Cheryl had cared for Toni or not because the answer had been solidified tonight, in a queen-sized bed draped in red silk. Toni felt whole in this moment and maybe, just maybe, their dysfunctional dynamic was over.For how long?Toni dodged that question in her mind. It always lingered when she was around the Blossom, but there was a heavier question resting on her brain that made it seem as though she was hallucinating.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	i crash, u crash

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE SURE TO READ THE FIRST PART ON REQUIEMZOE'S PAGE BEFORE READING THIS.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> FINAL WARNING

Toni was sleeping on the couch in her uncle's trailer for the fifth time this week. He always took the bed and Toni never fought back because, A, he was always drunk and, B, he was a lot stronger and angrier than she was. Normally, she wouldn't be so upset but the couch's springs were really digging into her back and her only hope was that one of the boys would text her and ask her to hang out.

She was reading a book for English and was half-way through the assigned chapters when her phone buzzed on her stomach. There was a little spark of hope that Fangs or Jughead had asked her to go the Whyte Wyrm because being surrounded by drunk gang members was a hell of a lot better than rotting in extinguished cigarette smoke and waiting to hear her uncle run to the bathroom and throw up the alcohol he had consumed.

She unlocked the phone and sighed at the notification.

**Cheryl**  
_Need you._

She held back on typing _do you really?_ There was a little part of Toni that despised Cheryl because the redhead knew she loved her and she used her anyway. The rest of Toni wanted to give her everything she could ever ask for.

**Toni**  
_Was yesterday not enough?_

**Cheryl**  
_Yesterday isn't today and I'm asking for your cooperation today._

**Toni**  
_You have a weird way of saying you miss me, Bombshell, but I guess spending some time with you beats the shitty couch I'm on._

Toni would bring her book to Cheryl's because her grades would not fall like Toni had. The Blossom knew of Toni's life and how every night seemed like an isolated, lonely, painful memory. Cheryl imagines Toni's life feeling like rain on a winter night and no where else to go.

The Serpent stood and packed a bag of clothes and the essentials, her book resting on top of the unfolded mess. Hopefully one of the boys would ask her to sleepover when she got done with Cheryl.

**Cheryl**  
_Not sure when Mother is coming home. Take precautions._

And Toni knew exactly what that meant. Hide the bike, climb the trellis, leave before sunrise or when they hear the front door creak. Same routine every time. 

She got her bag, her helmet, and her keys. Her uncle would have to drink himself away in the empty trailer for tonight. 

On the ride there, she wanted to turn back and just go to sleep, but she knew that Cheryl and her would grow apart if she were to bail on her tonight. No matter how much she hated the coldness of their interactions, she needed Cheryl in her life because it felt so freeing to finally be able to love something. In a way, they both took advantage of each other. Cheryl needed physical love while Toni needed emotional. It was borderline obsession on both accounts.

She finally pulled in past the gates and went to store her motorcycle in the garage behind Cheryl's car. She draped a tarp over it as if that hid the obvious shape. Cheryl's mother had already gone but they also took the extra precaution of having Toni climb the trellis just in case Nana Rose had a moment of clarity.

**Toni**  
_Climbing now._

After months of doing this, they had screwed the trellis into the house so there was no chance of falling. The short girl had made it to the top where Cheryl's balcony was. Hooking over a leg and supporting her weight, she hopped over and the door opened almost immediately.

Cheryl was in black lingerie and a red silk robe. She was smiling.

"So it's _that_ kind of night," questioned Toni.

"Indeed it is, TT."

Toni thought she looked beautiful, obviously in a lustful type of way, but she thought she looked like an angel as well. Cheryl could never look anything less than alluring. 

The redhead hooked her finger as a sign for Toni to come closer. She surrendered and wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist, immediately attaching her lips to her neck. The redhead laughed and closed the balcony door as she was swept off her feet and laid flat on her bed. Toni climbed on, her leg dangerously close to Cheryl's center.

"You gonna let me take control tonight?"

"Only if you earn it," her voice was shaky and Toni knew that Cheryl was definitely not topping this time.

Cheryl always played along with Toni; it made for good foreplay. 

"Robe off."

Cheryl did as she was told. It was thrown onto the floor.

Toni pulled her legs apart and settled between them, "Be good for me."

"I always am."

Toni just smiled as she kissed down her body because it was little things like that that had her fall in love like a fool.

*

Toni stood up and shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders. Cheryl's mother was coming home at some point so she knew she had to leave whenever their time was done. 

"That was amazing as always, TT," Cheryl happily sighed from her bed. Her feet were dangling off the edge as she was sat back from where Toni previously laid her.

"It was."

There was another urge in the Serpent that wanted her to confess her love again but she knew Cheryl would make her suppress that inner feeling.

"Where are you off to? A late night at the Wyrm with your chums?" She was smiling, thinking of a rambunctious life for the young girl.

Toni scoffed, "Practically the opposite. I'm sleeping on the couch in the trailer. My uncle came home for a few days."

Cheryl sat up with a frown. Although they didn't talk about their personal lives too often, the redhead knew the kind of man her uncle was. He was an angry alcoholic and there was no telling what his rage could make him do especially under the influence. There was a time when Cheryl had asked Toni to come over to Thistlehouse and Toni had a solid bruise on her ribs. That night she had tried to climb the trellis but it had grown to be too painful so Cheryl snuck her in through the front.

"So I should get back to him and make sure he doesn't puke on my bed."

Cheryl nodded silently. 

"I'll see you later, Bombshell," she moved towards the balcony doors.

"Toni," Cheryl stood and took a few steps toward her. "You should ask one of the other Serpents if you can crash at their place for a few nights."

Toni sighed, "I used to do that but it feels more like a burden than a sleepover. Plus my uncle doesn't like when he has no clue where I am when he gets up."

Cheryl chewed on her lip. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Go back to the trailer, sleep on the couch, finish my reading assignment. Just get through the rest of the week until he leaves again."

This was one of the rare moments where Cheryl wanted to talk. Usually, it was just sex and then one of them would leave. Toni never initiated conversation out of fear they would start fighting again.

"Night, Cher," she moved towards the doors again.

The redhead sprung into action and grabbed her arm. "Wait," she kissed her sweetly. 

It was another rare moment because Cheryl did not kiss often.

"Stay."

"Cheryl, my uncle–"

"Mother comes home in the morning so you have to leave anyway. What time does he wake up?"

"Usually ten or eleven."

"You can be home before then. My mother usually doesn't get back until eight so we'll just wake up before then and you can go back home."

Toni stared at Cheryl. She was providing solutions, a plan, and she actually _cared._

Toni smirked, "You win."

Cheryl held down her victorious smile and nodded, "Good."

Toni dropped her bag and hugged her. They didn't do this either.

"Thank you."

Cheryl didn't hug her back immediately and the Serpent didn't really care. She was used to that. 

The redhead moved away when Toni released her. She went to her closet and put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white crop-top. "Did you need to borrow clothes?"

"I packed a bag in case one of the boys asked me to come over."

She changed into blue Riverdale High sweatpants and a form-fitting t-shirt. She sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed Cheryl curiously as she wiped her makeup off. 

"Has my beauty rendered you silent?" She joked.

"Why?"

"Why _what?_ "

"Why are you letting me stay?" Toni was suspicious to say the least. She knew not to ask Cheryl too many questions but the kind gesture left her curious.

Cheryl turned in her seat to look at her. "I know what your uncle has done in the past and... _I don't want that to happen again_."

Toni nodded.

She turned back to the mirror, "Plus, you said the couch you were sleeping on was shitty."

Toni laughed briefly and laid on the left side of the bed. "That it was."

Cheryl stood and went to the lay down next to her. She turned the lights out and went through her phone. Toni was on her side and staring at her.

"If your eyes linger any longer, they may have to start paying rent," she turned her head, "what?"

Toni was smiling. She was about to say those three cursed words but she froze up when she realized she couldn't. Her face fell slightly.

"Don't say it," Cheryl said it innocently, not as a command, but as a way of telling her that it would hurt them both. Cheryl held her chin, "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

Toni leaned to kiss her again. Cheryl connected their lips and kissed her longer than anything previously. 

Toni moved to her side of the bed and turned so her back was facing Cheryl.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Toni."

The Serpent mumbled an, "I love you," that fell silent to the redhead's ears.

She went to sleep that night in the warmest bed she could have imagined but the red silk sheets weren't what kept her warm in the end, for it was the kiss that left her butterflies swarming happily in her chest. They were more than okay for now and perhaps the quarrels over the past week had died and their relationship had subsided into something new, something kinder, sweeter, and more caring. There was no more questioning if Cheryl had cared for Toni or not because the answer had been solidified tonight, in a queen-sized bed draped in red silk. Toni felt whole in this moment and maybe, just maybe, their dysfunctional dynamic was over.

_For how long?_

Toni dodged that question in her mind. It always lingered when she was around the Blossom, but there was a heavier question resting on her brain that made it seem as though she was hallucinating.

_Does she love me back?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to @requiemzoe for letting me write a second chapter for the beautiful story you created! you really inspired me to write again and i have new motivation for choni and i promise to update my other stuff.
> 
> @requiemzoe, i am so happy you approved of my first draft! i hope you liked collaborating and maybe we can keep co-creating in the future :)


End file.
